A moment like this
by Aerobesk
Summary: Contest entry. DavexKarkat with somewhat DavexTerezi


A moment like this

'I can't believe this!' thought the angry troll as he walked the dark corridors of the meteor. The poor troll was mad, but this wasn't anything new. It was new, however, for the cause of his anger to be his feelings.

'Damned flushed feelings, and stupid, stupid human!' Karkat thought as he neared his room. The reason for his anger, humiliation and slight jealousy (ok, a bit more than slight), was none other than the now famous matesprits on the meteor, Terezi Pyrope and Dave Strider. They had made their not-so-secret relationship public a little more than a week ago, but Karkat still couldn't process the facts.

'Taken.' That's what his crush now was. He couldn't believe it! Always so quick to be out of a tied down situation, his crush usually wasn't the kind to do stuff like settle down with a matesprit! But, then again, they never were very predictable in general.

He walked down another corridor, then another, and another, until he actually had almost no idea where he was. He kept walking, and eventually found his bearings. He actually found himself outside of Dave Striders room, which suited the idea that had formed in his head while he had been lost perfectly. He knocked on the door, hearing a giggle from inside, obviously not male. Then another sound, like stumbling, until a slam was heard and Terezi's famous cackle. The door opened, revealing an obviously annoyed and mumbling Strider. His shirt was disheveled and his hair wasn't in perfect order for once. His sunglasses were in the process of being straightened when he stopped, surprised by the fact that it was Karkat at his door, and annoyed at the little smirk that had formed on his lips.

"What do you want?" Dave asked, taking his hand off of his glasses and running it through his hair, instantly reperfecting it. Karkat's smirk dropped as he remembered his mission. 'It makes more sense for me to have a crush on Terezi anyway!'

"I need to talk to you." he said, glaring slightly at the albino. The Strider looked almost relieved at the chance to escape the blind girl sitting on his bed (that's not normal for matesprits' Karkat thought in surprise) and called out to her, telling her he was going out for a little bit. The girl just cackled, pulling her glasses down enough to wink at Dave, before turning and scrolling through his music collection, effectively covering every CD cover in troll saliva. Dave grimaced as he shut the door, but Karkat was too sharp to miss the hint of pink that lined the blonde boy's cheekbones, and wondered what the wink had been about.

Karkat followed Strider around the meteor, until they found a small empty room. They both entered, Strider closing and locking the door behind Karkat (which the troll thought was weird, but he didn't say anything, with the fact that almost all of the things that humans did were weird.) He took a seat on a crate, while Dave found an old bucket in the corner of the room, flipped it upside down and took a seat on it, looking up at the troll to find a blush spread across his cheeks. This almost made Dave smirk, but he restrained himself, preferring to let Karkat think that he hadn't sat on the bucket on purpose.

Dave gestured to Karkat, but the troll was so focused on the bucker underneath the blonde boy that he missed it. He did, however, look up at the albino, causing the Strider to laugh. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Karkat felt himself flush a bit redder, coughing nervously and grasping for his train of thought. 'Oh ya!' He glared at the blonde sitting in front of him. "What happened between you and Terezi?"

Dave once again resisted the urge to smirk. "Terezi?" he asked in a condescending tone, causing Karkat to flush a bit more. "Your not jealous, are you Vantas?" Karkat scoffed. "Me? Jealous? A-as if!" He gave an obviously fake laugh, wincing at the sound.

"Yes Karkat." The albino leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Jealous."

The troll glanced around nervously, not being able to look at the eyebrow not raised skeptically above the top of those sunglasses the human was so fond of. Dave finally let the small smirk make an appearance. "You know, everyone knows about your crush Karkat."

Said trolls eyes widened, but he tried to play it off. "What the fuck are you talking about, Strider?"

"Everyone has noticed. You have been kinda obvious." The troll was inwardly freaking out now. Obvious? He had been obvious? How? He was sure that everyone thought for sure it was hate, if any feeling at all!

Dave knew he had Karkat cornered now. "Just admit it, Vantas. Cause actually, it's the whole reason T and I got together. We knew your jealousy would show."

Karkat's head was spinning. What? Terezi and Dave had gotten together to make him jealous? She had accepted his matespritship as a con?

"Come on Vantas." Dave smirked wider. "You like Terezi."

"I-I don't know how everyone found out, or why it was obvious, or anything, but I just didn't want you to be angry and-" the troll stopped. He had begun rambling to defend himself, but he had just processed what the human had said. "Terezi?"

Dave was speechless. For a moment. Then he smirked again. "Well, yes Karkat. Everyone says you have a secret crush on Terezi. But tell me," he leaned forward even farther, getting into the troll's personal space. "Why would I be angry about your crush on Terezi, if we were trying to make you jealous?"

Karkat mentally slapped himself. Hell, he mentally smashed his face in. Why had he come out with that? Why? The crush on Terezi had been the perfect cover! It was what he had planned! But he had to just come out with that! He started stuttering, and as he did, he didn't notice Dave getting closer until he looked up. To which his eyes widened, he gave a (very manly) squeal, and scooted back. He fell off the crate, backing up on the ground. Dave followed him crawling on the floor, talking to the troll as he followed him.

"Why would I be angry? I'm dating Terezi to make you jealous Karkat. I don't like her like that. But you said that I would be angry. Why Karkat?"

As Dave said that, Karkat felt his back hit the wall. His legs were still stretched out, and Dave used this to his advantage, crawling onto them, sitting down on top on the troll. Karkat realized what was going on, but too late, and tried to struggle by attempting to punch the human in the face. Dave was having none of this however, and grabbed the troll's wrists, effectively pinning them over his head and against the wall. He got right into the flushed troll's face.

"Tell me Karkat." He leaned in even more, watching the yellow eyes go wide, as his breath ghosted over the black lips. "Say it."

He whispered the last line, his hot breath causing the troll to involuntarily shiver. He tried to regain his dignity (somewhat) and just told the youngest Strider to fuck off. Dave smirked at this, taking one hand off the troll's wrists, and threading his other hand through his fingers, leaving one hand free. He then took that hand, and, watching the slight hint of alarm grow in the yellow eyes, fingered the hem of the black shirt, gently pulling it up on the firm stomach to lightly stroke the skin at the top of the black pants. He felt goose bumps pop up on the gray skin. 'I guess that isn't only limited to humans then.' Dave thought as he let his fingers roam a bit farther up the troll's stomach.

Said troll was having a bit of a hard time processing his thoughts enough to even find out what the question he was asked was, let alone the right answer for it. The slender fingers currently working their way up his shirt and the breath ghosting his lips were enough to make his knees go so weak that he was glad that he was sitting down. He attempted to squirm one more time, and it resulted in Dave sitting down fully on his legs, his hand tightening on the troll's, and him leaning on him even more, bringing their faces even closer.

"Well?" Dave asked, a little breathless himself. Who knew that almost molesting Karkat would be the perfect solution to all the pent up anger he had been feeling lately? His hand reached up and brushed over the troll's chest and he felt the gray boy shiver underneath him. The yellow eyes closed, the expression on his face a mix of pleasure and uncertainty that made Dave want to just kiss him.

Or just kiss him. Which he suddenly found himself doing. He watched the troll's eyes fly open as Dave pressed his pale lips to his black ones. In the lighting, he could see Dave's eyes through his sunglasses, not the color, but the outline. He watched them slowly close as Dave turned his head sideway slightly, deepening the kiss. Karkat let his eyes slide shut, and they stayed like that for a little while, before he felt something warm and wet run over his bottom lip. He gasped in surprise, opening his mouth slightly, and the albino took advantage, slipping his tongue into the inexperienced troll's mouth. He stroked the muscle with his own, feeling the body under him start to shiver with excitement. The other mouth began to respond to Dave's kiss. His lips began to move in the same rhythm as the humans, and his tongue reenacted the strokes, as a battle for dominance slowly broke out between the two.

As Dave won the battle and began thoroughly exploring the cavities of the troll's mouth in a way that made his head go light, there was a sudden flood of light in the room. Troll and human sprang apart, Dave flying almost halfway across the room as Karkat thumped his head backwards into the wall, wincing in pain as the stars faded from his eyes. He looked up to the open doorway to see none other than Eridan Ampora. Eridan, who was currently surprised to see mortal enemies Strider and Vantas staring at his with flushed faces, hair tousled, and Karkat's shirt showing most of his firm stomach muscles, looked around before letting a smirk slowly come to his black lips. "Any room for one more?"

Karkat picked up the bucket Dave had been sitting on, but when the prince's eyes lit up, he gently set it down and picked up the next nearest thing, which happened to be a keyboard, and chucked it, landing a square hit right in between the troll's eyes. Eridan clutched his head, and held the two, now separate pieces, of his glasses, and cursed as he closed the door on the two.

The human and troll on the floor took a bit more time to catch their breath, allowing the slight flush to fade off of Dave's face, and the large flush on Karkat's to die down a little. The Strider looked to the flushing Vantas still looking at the door and smirked, crawling across the floor again until he was on top of the troll again. Karkat looked up at the albino as he placed his forehead to rest on the troll's.

"Oh, and Karkat?" Dave took his sunglasses the rest of the way off, looking into yellow with red. Obviously still out of breath, the troll just nodded slightly. Dave smiled, and not his usual smirk, an actual smile, not with teeth, but one that reached his eyes and lit them up. "I never said that it was Terezi that was trying to get you jealous."


End file.
